


I Love Birthdays!

by VioletTheirin



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTheirin/pseuds/VioletTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran learns all about traditional Ferelden birthdays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Birthdays!

"Never in my life did I think that I would hope to be attacked just to have some excitement in my life." Ruthi lamented as she cleaned the darkspawn blood from her dagger. "We walk, we fight, and we sleep. How thrilling!"

Zev smiled, pulling off one of his fine Antivan leather boots. "Si, this is not the way I pictured spending my birthday."

Ruthi and Leliana both smiled as their eyes lit up.

"You never told me today was your birthday!" Ruthi said excitedly

Leliana chimed in "We must throw you a party! If nothing else it will help relieve us from the tedium of battle and travel!"

"I think we have the ingredients to bake a pauper's cake. We always made them in the alienage when a birthday rolled around but we did not have much money." Ruthi began looking through the sack containing their food items.

Wynne picked up her pack from beside her tent. "I think that I may have a half a bottle of wine that I picked up when last we were in Denerim. It would go nicely with the cake."

"Let us go talk to Bodahn and see if we cannot find something suitable as a gift!" Leliana jumped up from the log she was sitting on. "We can hash out the details on the way!"

Ruthi stood as well "And no peeking Zev, I mean it…if need be I will have Shayle come and sit on you."

Zev grinned "Si, you have my word mi amore…no peeking."

As Ruthi, Leliana and Wynne walked off toward Bodahn and Sandal's cart Alistair sat beside Zev on the log by the fire. "So it's your birthday then?"

Zevran chuckled "No idea, it could be I suppose…never celebrated it. I just thought this would give the ladies something to do and I could be spoiled in the process. It's a win win situation. No?"

"You clever bastard!" Alistair laughed "I have to give you credit where credit is due, you are remarkably devious."

Zevran kicked back by the fire with a smug smile radiating across his face. When he saw his companions walking back toward the campfire he looked at Alistair and grinned. "It seems the fun is about to begin. No?"

The smile quickly faded when he noticed Sten bounding toward him with a rather large piece of wood, clapping it down into his palm.

"What is it you are intending to do with that my Qunari comrade?" Zev asked as he heard giggles echoing from behind Sten's shoulders.

"Kadan has told me I am to beat you for your birthday." He said in his normal stoic tone.

Ruthi laughed "Swat, Sten…not beat…I still need him to be able to fight! He gets one swat per year." She grinned as she looked at Zev "How old are you Zev; I don't think you have ever told me."

Cold chills went down his spine as he glanced over to Alistair looking for some kind of moral support. None would be found though as Alistair was in such a fit of laughter that he was laying on the ground holding his stomach.

"Oh, an age is just some numbers is it not? What difference does it make in the large scheme of things?" Zev then suddenly began to grin "Alistair, how old are you…you said today is your birthday too. Did you not?"

Alistair's face turned white as Sten called to Shayle. "Golem, it seems I will need your assistance. Would you like the elf or the templar?"

Ruthi grinned as she looked at Leliana "I just love birthdays!"


End file.
